Missions
Missions are a system that track in-game achievements and unlock rewards. Most missions are added to promote an event or new champion/skin release. They were first released with patch V7.12 with the new legendary skins and . Completing a mission usually awards a token of some sort, which can be converted into rewards of a player's choice, or Blue Essence. Not all missions are available, with some missions being locked behind a purchaseable pass. Philosophy Mission requirements are designed not to encourage suboptimal gameplay. Mission releases Dawnbringer Versus Nightbringer Patch V7.12 started the Versus event, opposing and . The event ended on 6/29/17 (23:59 PT). Each missions had its own reward and granted either Chaos Tokens or Order Tokens, which could be used to craft exclusive loot. * Order loot: ** 40 Order Tokens ** 80 Order Tokens ** 100 Order Tokens ** 100 Order Tokens ** 140 Order Tokens *** Open the orb to get a guaranteed Legacy skin shard and a 50% chance to get a bonus drop. If your orb triggers a bonus drop, you'll have a chance to get either a random amount of Order Tokens, two , or the Hextech-exclusive skin shard. ** 280 Order Tokens * Chaos loot: ** 40 Chaos Tokens ** 80 Chaos Tokens ** 100 Chaos Tokens ** 100 Chaos Tokens ** 140 Chaos Tokens *** Open the orb to get a guaranteed Legacy skin shard and a 50% chance to get a bonus drop. If your orb triggers a bonus drop, you'll have a chance to get either a random amount of Chaos Tokens, two , or the Hextech-exclusive skin shard. ** 280 Chaos Tokens * Missions: ** In the beginning... *** Win any matchmade game. *** Dawnbringer Icon and Nightbringer Icon. ** Awakened *** Win 1 matchmade game with a Order icon equipped. *** 10 Order Tokens *** Completing this mission disables One Blade, One Purpose. ** One Blade, One Purpose *** Win 1 matchmade game with a Chaos icon equipped. *** 10 Chaos Tokens *** Completing this mission disables Awakened. ** Merciless Shadow *** Get 10 assists with a Chaos icon equipped. *** 10 Chaos Tokens ** Chaotic Alliance *** Kill 400 minions in 1 game as a team while a Chaos icon is equipped. *** 10 Chaos Tokens ** Berserker *** Get 15 kills and/or assists with a Chaos icon is equipped. *** 20 Chaos Tokens ** Havoc on the Rift *** Win 1 Summoner's Rift game with a Chaos icon equipped. *** 20 Chaos Tokens ** A Grand Imbalance *** Collect with a Chaos icon equipped. *** 10 Chaos Tokens ** A Chaos Unleashed *** Win 1 ARAM game with a Chaos icon equipped. *** 10 Chaos Tokens ** The Darkness Rises *** Get 5 kills with a Chaos icon equipped. *** 10 Chaos Tokens ** A Force of Wills *** Complete 7 missions. *** Victor's Emblem Kayn Omega Squad With V7.15 2017 Omega Squad skin, arrived sets of missions. Each mission is related to one the Omega Squad member and rewards the player with a Squad Token. With 5 Squad Tokens, you can forge the Omega Squad Veteran icon, which unlocks it permanently. * - The Rookie ** "Suit up, rook." ** Win one matchmade game. ** Squad Token. * - The "Medic" ** "Kill! Kill! KIll them all!" ** Get 10 kills in PVP matchmade games. ** Get 25 assists in PVP matchmade games. ** Squad Token. * - The Saboteur ** "Let's liberate some gold from their supplies." ** Collect in PVP matchmade games. ** Squad Token. * - The Artillery ** "Time to call in the thunder." ** Kill 1,000 minions as a team. Games against bots work. ** Kill 300 minions individually. Games against bots work. ** Squad Token. * - The Commander ** "Time to call in the thunder." ** Win 3 PVP matchmade games. ** Squad Token. * Omega Squad Spotted ** "Target: in the brush, one five zero." ** Play one matchmade game where someone on either team is using Omega Squad Skin. ** Omega Squad Recruit Icon. Arcade